loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
Gunner Garrett
Gunner Garrett grew up in a poor family in a poor town in Scotland. He always wanted to be a wrestler, so he applied with a good guy attitude and a passion for the business being his main selling point. However he was turned down time after time, being told that he was not competitive enough and not rich enough to make it far in wrestling. Now extremely cynical and bitter, he adapted his style to be more vicious and his attitude to be more untrustworthy. He now offers his services as wrestling's hitman. He is in contact with someone called Blade, presumably an apprentice, but their relationship has not been confirmed. Indy Career Gunner has proved in many different companies that his allegiance only lies with whoever pays him. He has gone through many a tag partner and has been disqualified from matches purely because he has been paid to do so. He has won championships here and there but none that really matter to him. He has revealed that he has previously worked somewhere with Hadi, this is the only person who he has seemed to be friendly to. LLR Not satisfied with the quantity of cash being offered to him, Gunner decided to join LLR on the 21st of January 2019. He made his services known and was quickly hired by the Mad Dog Club (MDC). With no price and no timeline of the contract revealed, nobody knows how long Gunner will cause chaos on their behalf. His first feud was with LBH. After Gunner took LBH's crocodile, Snappy, he kept him in his own personal warehouse for weeks where he cut parts of the animal off to taunt LBH with. LCA performed a raid on the warehouse in which they rescued Snappy. Upon hearing this he told his apprentice, Blade, to "live up to her name" when punishing those who were in the factory. This was when it was revealed that Manic (The leader of the MDC) had hired him to mentally torture LBH.He invaded the welcome home party for Snappy and has since made Manic's motivations for the multiple assaults on LBH known. "LBH will no longer think of rookies as being lesser than the veterans, or he will not be physically able to". The match between LBH and Gunner took place at OTT Homecoming on the 17th of Febraury 2019, a match which Gunner won. Due to winning his first few matches on Smackdown, Gunner was entered into a 6 man elimination match for the hardcore championship at Elimination Chamber 2019. He was the last man standing in this match, meaning that he won a championship in his very first title match and also being the first one to bring gold into the MDC. In Wrestling Finishing moves Gun Rack - Rings of Saturn but with a leg over the back of opponents neck (Sometimes used to kick neck) Gunshot - A bridging Kudo Driver Signature moves The single shot (Strong knife edge chop) Burst Fire (2 elbows when back turned to opponent and then a leaping twisting knee to the chin) Fully automatic (rapid fire corner overhand punch) Entrance themes Metal Megalovania by RichardEB (Current theme everywhere) Accomplishments Smattering of titles in non LLR promotions Hardcore championship x 1. Known Victims Snappy - Kidnapped, tortured, later freed by LBH. Unknown cameraman - Assaulted. Restaurant waiter - Assaulted. 15 factory workers - Missing, presumed dead. Camera 13 operator - Decapitated. John (In charge of Gunner's warehouse) - Tortured, Fate unknown. Patricia, George and Chloe (John's wife and children) - Fate unknown.Category:Predictor